


Wedding Traditions

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Romana go to Martha's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Traditions

"That was rather nice," said Romana, lingering outside the church as Martha and Tom climbed into the car that would take them to the reception.  "I thought human weddings involved a lot of chocolate and rope?"

"That was the Aztecs," said the Doctor, crouching at her feet.  "There was this one time--"

"Yes," Romana interrupted, "Professor Song told me all about it.  And you won't even think to invite me, that's the problem."  She smoothed her skirt -- dark purple satin, very pretty, all it needed was a green ribbon and maybe a nice big hat, but Martha had absolutely refused -- and considered the Time Lord now on his hands and knees in front of her.  "Doctor," she said, "what _are _you doing?  Aside from making a spectacle of yourself, I mean."

"Oh," he turned, raising himself onto one knee, "I'm collecting the rice."

"I did think it seemed like a rather wasteful tradition, given the resource-to-population ratio on this planet.  But you surely aren't thinking of using it as food?"

"No, no," said the Doctor quickly, "and Martha was dead set against rice, only her auntie is sort of a traditionalist and never listens, I thought she might have a bit of Judoon in her, only Francine slapped me when I asked--"

"The rice, Doctor," said Romana.  People were beginning to stare.  The Judoon aunt prominent among them.

"Right, the rice.  See, in Roman times, and we should swing by the first century, because the parties were great, although maybe not while Caligula's ... anyway, they used to throw wheat, and girls would collect the grains that bounced off the bride."

He stopped, reaching for a grain of rice by Romana's foot.

"Yes," she said, mustering all the patience that had gotten her through Gallifreyan high politics right up until the day she'd snapped, lost her temper, and lost the presidency shortly after, "but what's the _point_?" 

"Marriage," said the Doctor.  Romana considered aiming a swift kick at his head.  He might have read her mind, because he said quickly, "if you could collect the wheat, it meant you'd get married soon."  He grabbed Romana's hand and tipped a load of dirty rice into it.  "Now," he said, "if Francine's not looking, I think we have time to grab a hot chocolate before the reception."

end


End file.
